


论如何攻略缺心眼子

by lstea



Category: ABO - Fandom, gb - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom, 女A男O - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lstea/pseuds/lstea
Summary: 女A×男O，狗血沙雕甜饼。有一段小破车。简介：耿直学姐攻略“缺心眼”学弟的血泪史。





	论如何攻略缺心眼子

 

　　“你怕不是个假Alpha。”认识我的人中，十个有九个会这么评价。

　　我：“别怪我，要怪就怪我妈。”

　　我爸走得早，全靠妈把我拉扯大。她听说Beta事少好养活，便从小把我当Beta教，一点容错率都没给。

　　“囡囡啊，咱专心学习就行了，别跟着那些个AO早恋。只要以后能养活自己，不结婚也没问题。”

　　我：“好。”

　　“囡囡啊，咱不能欺负O，也不能被A欺负。平时低调点别出头，有人找茬再打回去。”

　　我：“好。”

　　于是到了今天，我成绩没多好，恋爱经验零，怎么看都是路人中的路人。

　　只有装B水平炉火纯青。

　　“囡囡啊，这样下去可不行。这年头A多O少，你都20了，再不找对象就不好成家啦。”

　　妈，您以前可不是这么说的。

　　-

　　当然，由中国式父母公理可知，你妈是不可能犯错的，错了也是你背锅。

　　母命难违，我不得不尝试物色伴侣，结果第一步就卡了壳。

　　“你喜欢什么样的人？”我姬友问。

　　我：“不知道。”

　　“长相？性格？爱好？”

　　我：“不知道。”

　　“……你有喜欢的明星吗？”

　　我：“没有。”

　　“……你看片总有偏好吧？！”

　　我认真想了想，然后告诉她：我只会随便打开一个网站，哪里顺手点哪里，看完就关。

　　“……你真的应该去变性。”她被噎了半分钟，一脸沉痛地拍拍我的肩。

　　变性还是算了吧。至少我体力不错，信息素挺好闻，那东西的尺寸也不赖。如此优质的资源，没人享受才可惜。

　　-

　　普通的Omega太难哄，整天哭哭啼啼，动不动要亲亲抱抱举高高。可Alpha太容易打架，Beta又扛不住易感期。找个对象真麻烦。

　　某天我思考着婚姻大事，习惯性地往学校天台走。那里阳光普照、空气清新，是独自散步的好去处。

　　虽然有可能撞上干柴烈火的情侣，但我相信他们不会介意。既然选择了野战，就得有被围观的觉悟。

　　“给我一次机会吧！”

　　“我拒绝。”

　　“试一下都不行吗？！”

　　“不行。”

　　两个男生的对话？听内容不太妙啊。我停在天台门外，犹豫要不要往前走。

　　“想追我的人有一个连呢！”

　　“关我屁事。”

　　“臭婊子装什么清高？！”

　　啊啊，看来是告白被拒恼羞成怒了。没想到散个步都能碰上狗血桥段直播。

　　“艹你妈还敢打我？！”

　　嗯？有人动手？这下可不太好办。按理说我不该出这个头，可万一无辜的那位真被打伤……

　　“怎么不敢。”

　　没等我考虑完，天台内便传来数声巨响和一连串大呼小叫。我仔细分辨声线，发现哀嚎全来自找茬那位仁兄。

　　唔，看来是正义方的单向吊打。我没必要出手了。

　　“你给老子等着！！”

　　两分钟后，门板被猛然推开。一名男A鼻青脸肿，衣服上全是污渍，连滚带爬地冲下楼梯。

　　“喂，你的鞋掉了！”另一人毫发无损地走出门。他举起一只球鞋，朝失败者落跑的方向喊道。

　　-

　　我知道这场景很滑稽，但我一点都没笑出来。我像个傻子一样钉在原地，满脑子我是谁我在哪儿。

　　目前可以公开的情报：

　　一、打赢的男生站在我旁边。他的白衬衫掉了两粒纽扣，领口大敞着，从脖颈到锁骨都展露无遗。

　　二、虽然被臭鞋掩盖了一点，但他身上确实有Omega信息素的香味。那闻起来像是薄荷，清新与辛辣并存，撩得人心痒难耐。

　　三、他肤白貌美却不娇弱，腰细臀翘比例完美。总而言之，长得真特么好看。

　　只分析到这里，我的大脑就过热罢工了。我呆若木鸡，彻底沦为一座雕像。

　　“……切，当自己是灰姑娘吗？”

　　半晌，那男生耸耸肩，把球鞋扔回天台。我目送他哼着小曲下楼，用仅剩的理智举起手机，按下快门键。

　　-

　　“十分钟内，我要这个男人的全部资料。”我把一张高糊照片拍在姬友面前。

　　“呦，总裁大人终于找到心仪小白花了？”她饶有兴趣地拿起手机，笑容却逐渐凝固，“……居然还是年下霸王花。”

　　我：“甭管年上年下什么花，告诉我怎么摘就行。”

　　“你这直A思想可要不得。”她摇摇食指，“据我所知，这朵，呸，这学弟最讨厌霸王硬上弓。凡是见色起意打算强迫他的，全被揍出了心理阴影。”

　　这我倒是亲眼见识过。

　　“他在社交平台自称泛性恋，还说Alpha太粗鲁，自己更喜欢温柔的Omega。”姬友翻看着情报，叹了口气，“所以啊，我就说你该去变性。”

　　“这简单。”我拿回手机，“变就是了。”

　　“你认真的？？”姬友懵了。

　　“喏。”我打开某宝，输入“Omega软妹必备”，给她看琳琅满目的小裙子，“哪套比较适合我？”

　　-

　　姬友：“你冷静一点。”

　　我：“我很冷静。”

　　这些玩意儿也就看着养眼，穿起来简直是噩梦。每条裙子恨不得配十根丝带二十个扣子，顺序安排错了还得重来。

　　“真不用我帮忙？”

　　“不用。”

　　要是连穿衣服都搞不定，我还撩个球的汉。

　　主观时间十年后，我终于把全套乔装糊到了身上。我走出更衣室，恬不知耻地转了两圈。

　　“好看吗？”

　　“……”

　　姬友愣住了，眼睛瞪得像鸵鸟蛋。主观时间二十年后，她抹了把嘴角，颤颤巍巍地说：

　　“亲爱的，你别追学弟了，让我爽爽吧。”

　　“想得美。”我弹了她一个脑瓜崩。

　　-

　　我成功加上了学弟的账号，迫不及待地给他发消息。我声称自己是他的迷妹，一直向往他的武功盖世、玉树临风，洋洋洒洒放了一大串彩虹屁。

　　本来我还担心他会生疑，奇怪这是哪旮旯蹦出来的神秘粉丝。没想到他光速接受了这个设定，甚至立刻和我插科打诨起来，说我再吹他就要膨胀了，搞不好会得意忘形来艹粉。

　　呵，男人。我倒是不介意你用后面艹，只怕你的小雏菊吃不消。

　　我们的聊天内容上至天文下至地理，其中以吐槽直A癌最多。我完美发挥了“我骂我自己”的天然优势，将Alpha的劣根性批判得体无完肤。学弟击节赞叹，连连叫好，说我开个O权营销号一定能日进斗金。

　　唔，这倒是不错的生财之道。等真成了富一代，我就雇八抬大轿娶他回家。

　　“能看看你长什么样吗？”

　　“好啊。”

　　我把姬友审核过的高P照骗发给他。

　　十秒钟过去了，他没回复。

　　三分钟过去了，他没回复。

　　一刻钟过去了，他没回复。

　　？怎么回事？？难道是他嫌我太丑了，正绞尽脑汁编借口绝交？？

　　“抱歉，刚刚突然有事。”主观时间三十年后，他终于冒泡了。

　　“我还以为你嫌弃我了嘤……”我继续贯彻楚楚可怜的Omega软妹人设。

　　“怎么可能呢，明明是更爱你了。”他发来个飞吻表情包。

　　呵，男人。不嫁何撩。

　　-

　　数着日子到了初次面基的时间，我提前两小时开始折腾装束，提前一小时出了门。

　　计划的初步实施相当顺利。尽管路途中回头率不低，但我几乎没发现恶意或惊恐的目光。在吃瓜群众眼中，我大概只是个不太娇小的lo裙爱好者而已。没人能意识到，这其实是一场A扮O装拐骗良家的大阴谋。

　　感谢掩盖剂之父和抑制剂之母。科学的力量真伟大。

　　“嘿，这里！”

　　我朝思暮想的梦中情人正向我挥手。他今天没穿衬衫牛仔，只套了件T恤和短裤。

　　无法窥视腰臀曲线有点可惜，不过适度遮掩更方便脑补。在走向他的短短半分钟内，我已经观赏了白日梦公司出品的四十部毛片。

　　“你和我想象的不太一样啊。”学弟靠近一步，盯着我若有所思。

　　“诶？哪里不一样？”

　　糟糕，太低估他颜值的杀伤力，CPU又要烧坏了。我耳根滚烫，脑内一片空白，把装O剧本忘了个精光。

　　“我还以为你会更……”学弟伸手比划了一番，“小只一点。”

　　“啊啊，我知道。”我佯装烦恼，蹙眉扶额，“这年头，Omega小只点会被欺负，大只点又会被歧视。我已经受够了。”

　　“哈哈，愚蠢的Alpha可没法理解这些。”他笑道，“所以我才觉得OO恋更靠谱。”

　　Omega可不好满足你后面的小嘴。我不禁闪过一丝充满直A癌气息的危险念头。

　　“说起来，你练过格斗吗？”他突然抓住我的手臂，稍用力捏了捏，“肌肉很硬啊。”

　　“嗯……练过一点点。”我的视线飘向另一边，“要自保嘛。”

　　事实上，我虽然从小被当Beta养，但早就习惯和Alpha对殴了。毕竟AB力量差摆在那儿，要想做到“有人找茬再打回去”，也得有资本才行。

　　“真难得，我还以为只有我一个怪胎喜欢打架。”学弟握住我的手，“我们简直是异父异母的亲兄妹！”

　　……“兄妹”？

　　……“亲兄妹”？？

　　“……事实上，我今年大三。”我的软妹面具霎时裂开条缝，整个人陷入僵硬。

　　被低估年龄不是问题，问题全在“亲兄妹”上。根据我浅薄的恋爱知识，此类称呼约等于发朋友卡。

　　开什么玩笑，我才不想在起跑线前被宣判死刑。

　　“！啊，抱歉！”学弟慌忙松开手。

　　“因为学姐太可爱了，不小心就……”

　　他移开目光，扯了扯T恤领口，耳尖似乎有点红。

　　……你这是在引人犯罪，小妖精。

　　-

　　我逐渐爱上了与学弟同游的过程。虽然保持人设的难度不小，但“约会”时上可打磨演技，下可练习压枪，比独自散步的性价比高太多。

　　“已经这么晚了？！”刚走出夜宵店，学弟便惊呼道，“我八点半就该回家的！”

　　“至于这么早吗？”我捧起手机，给他的朋友圈点了个赞，“你这么能打，很难有危险吧。”

　　“但我的体质比较……特殊。”他犹豫片刻，掩面坦白，“市面上大部分抑制剂对我无效。”

　　“！哎？”我霎时愣住，“那你发情期……”

　　“发情期可以用处方药压制，但平时不能多吃。”他扶额，“大晚上总有些不用掩盖剂的A四处溜达，所以……你懂的。”

　　“懂懂懂。”我用力点头。

　　“空旷区域的一两个还好对付，再多就麻烦了。”他无奈道，“有次我被三个喝醉的男A堵进小巷，差点交代在那里。”

　　啧，果然Omega的颜值和风险成正比。“美人只配强者拥有”，这句中二台词某种意义上没错。

　　-

　　“喂！站住！说你呢臭婊子！！”

　　哦豁，这么快就有弱者来送人头了？

　　“是以前被我揍过的人。”学弟把我挡在身后，“你先走。他们找的是我。”

　　“……”我看了看身后的小巷，又看了看面前三个满身飘“香”的杀马特。

　　我家学弟真是个缺心眼子，为了耍帅连命都不要。

　　“该走的是你。”我拍上他的肩，“你比我熟悉这附近，更容易找到援兵。我吃过抑制剂，可以先拖住他们。”

　　“！但是……”兴许是第一次见我如此强硬，学弟懵了一瞬。

　　“大晚上跟谁出来玩呢？”上回落荒而逃的大兄弟此刻意气风发。他大摇大摆地走上前，拍了拍我的脸颊，“妹子长得不错，跟哥去耍耍？”

　　可算见识到教科书式狐假虎威了。我打量了下他的细胳膊细腿，盘算着折断得赔多少钱。

　　“！你他妈不准碰——”

　　“好啊。”我展露出一个自认为甜美的笑容，顺手掐了把学弟的腰，“哥哥去哪我就去哪。”

　　“嚯，这么痛快？”那怂A反倒警惕起来，颇为滑稽地后退了半步，“可别想着耍诈。”

　　“怎么可能呢。”我保持着和善的微笑，大步走上前，一个过肩摔把他砸在地上。

　　大哥，您想多了。以您的战斗力水准，耍诈都是浪费脑细胞。

　　“快跑！”

　　我话音刚落，一转头，却发现学弟早没影了。

　　……这会儿居然不缺心眼了？我心情有点复杂。

　　-

　　事实证明，那炮灰的“帮手”只有发型唬人，真干起来一个能打的都没有。

　　可惜了新买的小裙子。刚才一个飞踢撕坏了下摆，导致它现在看着像被强X犯扯过一样。

　　“学姐！”我家小白花火急火燎地跑回来，“你还好吗？！”

　　挺好。好极了。就是屁股有点冷。

　　“幸好没事……”

　　！喂别突然抱上来啊！！我还没做好心理准备……

　　……啧，这家伙身上好香。想偷咬一口。

　　“……”

　　我们安静拥抱了半分钟，直到学弟一点点松开手。他脱下外套，系在我腰间，悄声问了一句：

　　“学姐，你是Alpha吧？”

　　“！？！！”

　　我当场石化，无法理解他为何能识破伪装。

　　“我不是有意去看的，但是……”学弟盯着墙壁，声音越来越小，大晚上都能看出满脸通红，“抱歉……”

　　“……”我呆愣两秒，立刻转身背对他，掀开外套摸了摸裆部。

　　果然，只剩下一层内裤了。

　　……。

　　去他妈的小裙子！！我就算被打死，死巷子里，都不会再碰这破玩意儿！！！

　　“不过学姐这么打扮，还是很……”学弟攥紧衣角，对着墙结巴了半天，仿佛下一刻就会把头撞上去，“……很……很好看。”

　　真香。

　　-

　　当夜，我在梦里和学弟共演了一百部爱情动作片，以至于起床后仍旧满脑子春。我换上宽松的休闲裤和常服，打算向他展示自己“真实”的一面。

　　“学姐，我想通了！”没等我开始坦白，学弟便一把抓住我的手，抢先发话，“无论你性别是什么，喜欢穿什么，你都永远是我重要的朋友！我绝对不会戴有色眼镜看你！”

　　……“朋友”？

　　……“永远的朋友”？？

　　“……。”我开始沉默。沉默是今晚的康桥。

　　“那个……我说错了什么吗？”兴许是我的表情太过扭曲，学弟有点慌。

　　“……。”我继续沉默，甚至勾起了一个诡异的微笑。

　　“我不是故意看到……的！真的很抱歉！！”他越发语无伦次，蓦地松开手，又更紧地握回去，“学姐想要什么，我可以补偿！”

　　“我想要你。”我捏起他的下巴，“九块整包邮买断不退货。”

　　-

　　“你这怕是要凉啊。”姬友喝着奶茶，“他不是最讨厌被人强迫吗？”

　　“当时太激动，没刹住车。”我趴到桌子上，“后来我道了歉，跟他说开玩笑的。”

　　“他信了？”

　　“当然信了。”我干笑两声，“毕竟是个缺心眼子。”

　　“谁更缺心眼还不一定呢。”姬友远目。

　　-

　　性别暴露后，学弟依然热衷于和我交流，但聊天范围产生了微妙的变化。他时常找我咨询生理知识，采访Alpha的日常生活。

　　“以前我见识短浅，没碰到过学姐这样的A。”他转头咳嗽一声，脸有些红，“我对你们了解太少，得恶补常识。”

　　“‘我这样的’是什么样？”我叉腰佯装不满，“说清楚。”

　　“嗯……不过分强势，能将心比心，面对O不会满脑子性……”他蹙眉思考，“……大概这样吧。”

　　唔，除了第三条不太符合，其余都挺贴切。如此看来，我勉强算个绩优股？

　　“谢谢夸奖。”我有点得意忘形，“我还不知道自己这么优秀。”

　　“学姐当然优秀了！”他自以为配合地继续吹捧，“能和我这种O交上朋友，多不容易啊！”

　　够了，又特么是“朋友”。我的笑容当即凝固，开始心肝脾肺肾疼。

　　想体验从天堂到地狱的心灵蹦极吗？那就去追求缺心眼子吧！一条lo裙起拍，包治过度自信，你买不了吃亏买不了上当！

　　-

　　“学姐，你们Alpha有什么不为人知的秘密吗？”

　　“这个嘛……还真有。”我鬼鬼祟祟地凑近学弟，在他耳畔悄声道，“我们每个月都得换一次蛋。”

　　“……学姐，我也带把。”学弟用关爱傻子的目光望向我，“这段子只能骗骗女O。”

　　“这你就不懂了。”我厚着脸皮继续胡诌，“我们易感期如果憋太狠，蛋会爆炸，所以总得换几次。”

　　“哦，原来是这样，涨姿势了。”学弟扯出一个极不真诚的微笑。

　　“……。”

　　最怕空气突然安静。

　　“关于你们，我也有不少想了解的事。”我赶紧转移话题，“比如发情期的感受。”

　　“这个……不好描述啊。”他竟然真的努力思考起来，“大概……有点像发高烧？”

　　我：“……好抽象。”

　　“那时候大脑转不动，记不清做过什么。”学弟清清嗓子，强装冷静，耳朵却红透了，“我有次专门录了音，结果听到自己把所有认识的A叫了一遍，甚至包括最讨厌的人……”

　　“……辛苦了。”我伸出手，想揉揉他的头发，又犹豫着收回。

　　“……呐，学姐。”他蹙眉思忖一阵，颇为认真地望向我，“要不要亲眼看一次？”

　　“！？！！”我再度懵成一座石雕。

　　“如果是周末还好，工作日得请假……”学弟开始自言自语，翻看着手机日程。

　　“……喂，你认真的吗？”我从发丝到脚趾都开始发抖，不知是因为兴奋还是震惊。

　　“对啊。”他无比自然地答道，“不过只能看哦。”

　　？这缺心眼子怎么回事？？如此高估我的自制力？？一点基本警惕性都没有？！

　　！等等，这其实是送命题吧？！

　　假如我答应了，有可能被他当成色狼拉黑；假如我不答应，又显得对他没性趣……

　　“……秘书长，这题我能弃权吗？”我颤颤巍巍地举手。

　　“……噗。”学弟冷不防笑出声，蹲地上捂着肚子，“学姐……你太可爱了。”

　　……合着我被耍了？被缺心眼子耍了？？我恢复到石化状态，开始怀疑人生。

　　“我开玩笑的啦。”

　　学弟站起身，揉了揉我的脸。几缕薄荷香气飘入鼻腔，令我有些恍惚。

　　“……其实，不只是看也可以。”

　　他松开手，在喧闹中转身离去。

　　-

　　很好，男人，你成功引起了我的注意。老娘活了二十年，第一次碰到能让我失眠两晚的人才。

　　“小老妹，你怎么回事？”姬友看着我的熊猫眼，“纵欲过度？”

　　“差不多。”我瘫在椅子上，“沉迷学弟，日渐消瘦。”

　　“得了吧，我知道你还没拿下他。”她无情地点破真相。

　　“没办法，这小东西太令人捉摸不透。”我抱怨道，“前一天刚说出大尺度暗示，后一天就能恢复纯洁交往。我怀疑他有健忘症。”

　　“会不会是欲擒故纵？”姬友若有所思。

　　我：“欲擒故纵？怎么破解？”

　　姬友：“以你的情商，估计只能强上了。”

　　得，说了等于没说。

　　-

　　今天天气真不错。阳光明媚，万里无云。

　　……但总觉得忘记了什么重要的事。

　　“生日快乐！”

　　哦，感谢提醒。App推送也就这点用了。

　　我回复完姬友和母上的祝福，倒回床上发呆。我早就过了为生日兴奋的年纪，如今连礼物都懒得收。老了一岁而已，没什么值得庆祝的。

　　……大概。

　　……。

　　大半天过去了，学弟居然一直杳无音信。我越等越心累，干脆一个人游荡出宿舍，往自家方向走。

　　今天天气真糟糕。太阳快把人烤干了，却连片云都没有。

　　……。

　　待天色转暗，我已经心如死灰。我正准备返回学校，特殊铃声却骤然响起。

　　“！？”我迅速接起电话，激动得险些把手机甩出去。

　　“学姐，我在你家楼下……”

　　“……的隔离室。”

　　他话音刚落，我的手机砰一声亲上了地板。

　　-

　　我家小区有几个信息素隔离室，堪称年度沙雕设计。它们本应是发情AO的暂歇处，但实际使用体验相当窒息。

　　举例而言，某发情期Omega刚一进门，便有好几个Alpha在附近蹲点，导致她不得不报警求救；某易感期Alpha远程订购抑制剂，结果“一时失控”，把配送员拽进房间上了。

　　此刻，我脑中全是自家小白兔被野生大灰狼虎视眈眈的画面，一时间肾上腺素含量飙升。我用比食堂抢饭还夸张的速度冲向目的地，对着唯一上锁的隔离室门拼命敲打。

　　“你还好吗？！”

　　“好快……呜。”

　　对Alpha可不能说“快”啊，亲爱的。

　　学弟勉强打开一丝门缝，薄荷香立刻争先恐后地涌出来。他跪倒在地上，白衬衫被扯得七零八落，牛仔裤已经褪至腿弯。

　　“现在……你看到了。”

　　他满面潮红，用水光潋滟的双眸仰视我，勾起一个虚弱的微笑。

　　“……生日快乐。”

　　-

　　“呦，囡囡！欢迎回——你扛了个什么玩意儿？！”

　　母上兴高采烈地跑来迎接我，见状当场愣住。

　　“我老婆。”我一头扎进卧室。

　　“……。”

　　一分钟后，母上走入房间，放下两双拖鞋和三盒小雨衣。她随后按下锁钮，关门离开。

　　果然世上只有妈妈好。感谢亲妈。

　　-

　　“学姐……唔……”

　　他胡乱亲吻着我，双腿再度缠上来，任由刚发泄过的阴茎四处磨蹭。初经情事的小穴怯怯张合，吐露出更多蜜液。

　　妈，对不起，我食言了。

　　我答应过你不欺负Omega，可床上欺负学弟真特么爽。

　　“还要吗？”我握住他下身的小巧物件，一点点揉搓把玩。

　　“嗯哈……要……”他反弓起腰，将胸前的红果儿也挺出来。

　　“叫老公。”我探手没入他的甬道开口，霎时激起一声撩人呻吟。那贪得无厌的小嘴死死抱住我，讨好般吸吮着。

　　“老婆……”他埋进我的胸里，含混不清道。

　　哦豁，都饿成这样了还敢皮？嫌我太温柔？

　　“那我走咯。”我抽出手，佯装要推开他。

　　“！不！不行……”学弟一把抱紧我，将胸腹沾染的白浊都蹭了上来，声线满载哭腔，“老公……”

　　“这次可没那么好糊弄。”我揉了揉他湿漉漉的屁股，扬手狠抽一巴掌，“叫主人。”

　　-

　　今天天气真不错。阳光明媚，万里无云。

　　……不对，我怎么在家里。我的衣服呢。

　　我盯着天花板沉思了五分钟，才勉强回忆起这两天发生过什么。我立刻翻身伸手，却抱了个空。

　　？我家学弟呢？？我昨晚放这儿那么大一个学弟哪去了？！

　　我嗵的一声从床上弹起来，比发现标记者蒸发的Omega还慌。我迅速抓起手机，发现底下压着一张字条：

　　“学姐，醒了就去天台找我吧。”

　　！这又是什么情况？！他打算揍我一顿？还是太后悔要跳楼？！

　　我抄起手机就往楼上冲，拖鞋跑掉一只都来不及捡。

　　“生气的话就打我吧，我保证不还手！！你别想不开啊！！”

　　此时的学弟正趴在护栏上，欣赏楼外的风景。他转向我，指了指稍远处的一栋公寓。

　　“孩子的学区房买这个怎么样？”

　　他满眼憧憬，洋溢着我迄今见过最幸福的笑容。

　　-

　　“喔，恭喜新婚。”姬友叼着棒棒糖敷衍道。

　　“你这什么态度啊！”我踹了她一脚，“知道我攻略得多不容易吗？！”

　　姬友：“是是是，好好好，你最棒。”

　　我：“……。”

　　“其实有几件事，我很早就知道了，只是没跟你说。”她用怜悯智障的目光盯着我，“第一，你家学弟很擅长人肉。第二，他是戏剧社扛把子。第三，他之所以随时随地敢和A打架，就是因为常备抑制剂。”

　　“？！”这情报信息量太大，我有点懵。

　　“嘿，学姐！”当事人抵达教室门口，兴高采烈地冲我挥手，“待会儿去哪家食堂？”  
　　  
　　“啊……随便吧。”我的脑子还没转过弯。

　　“好妹夫，以后这缺心眼子就交给你了。”姬友拍拍他的肩，“照顾好她。”

　　“喂，说谁缺心眼呢？！”我拍案而起。

　　“当然是你了。”他俩异口同声。

　　


End file.
